Dreams
by TheIcyRose
Summary: Kurama meets a young girl and her best friend. Just who are they, and what role does he have in the worlds future? I have gotten 1 review so far. If I get 4 more, I'll update! So please review.


Dreams. 

Author's notes: I thank everyone who reviewed, or will review my previous fic " All of Me." This is my second story and will hopefully be somewhat longer. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters and no money is being made. During the story, flashbacks or dreams will be in / dream/flashback/ thoughts will be in though Hope you enjoy it and please Review!

Kurama walks slowly down the sidewalk, snow covering the trees and sidewalk. His kind green eyes look up at the cloudy sky. His soft lips part in a small gasp as he bumps into a young girl.  
" I'm sorry Miss..I should pay more attention to where I am going..and less attention to the sky." he says with a sweet smile. The young girl just nods, tossing her jet black hair haughtly as she walks up the sidewalk leading to a large stone mansion. Kurama just shrugs and continues walking home , forgetting the incedent.

The young girl walks in, closing the door behind her as her icy blue eyes look up the stairs. Sighing, she goes upstairs and turns on her radio I wonder what it all means... she thinks idoly as she slips into a long dark blue skirt and a tight short sleeve shirt. As the doorbell rings, she runs down the stairs, pausing only to glance into a mirror before going to open the door. " Daniel! What a pleasent suprise. How are you, my friend?" she ask in a soft voice as the boy smirks at her, running his hand through his black hair , trying to remove the snow. He chuckles softly as she shakes her head, pulling him inside and closing the door.  
" Been better, Rose. " he replies softly, his blue eyes meeting her knowingly. " You've been dreaming again, haven't you?" he ask in concern. As she nods , he walks into the living room , taking a seet on the couch " What about?" he ask curiously.  
" Well...This boy with red...almost pink hair... I keep seeing him handing me a rose. Then you come in and he dies, the rose withering. It's been the same for 5 nights now." she says hesitantly, waiting for his reaction " Strange. I have had the same dream, 4 times now. What does it all mean?" He ask with a frown " Not Sure, Daniel. However, I did meet the man, or guy today. He bumped into me on my way home , Litterally." she says with a soft laugh. Daniel chuckles softly , shaking his head.  
" I believe it means he's the one. Phrophecy says that the man will give you a rose as red as blood." He says seriously as she begins shaking her head.  
" I doubt it's the prophecy, Daniel. I'm not even sure I believe that anymore." she replies as her blue eyes begin to take on a far away look.

/ A young girl walks through the palace halls happily, her snow white dress billowing around her with every move. Her black hair is tied back with a white ribbon and her blue eyes are sparkling merrily. " Hello Ethan." she says softly as her person gaurd bows to her. Walking into her mothers chambers she gives a happy cry " Mother! I've missed you so!" she exclaims, running to hug her mother. " I've misssed you too my child. " she replies before kissing the girls forhead gently " But I have news, and you must sit still and listen" she says seriously, sitting her daughter in her lap. " I have been talking to the mage and he believes , daughter, that you are the fufillment of prophecy. You will be the one to bring peace between the Makai and the Ninginkai. You are the princess in white" she says , just as the palace is rocked by an explosion. As her mother places her on the ground she speaks quickly " Go. Now Rose. Go through the tunnels. Ethan will be with you. " she says as another explosion rocks the room, things falling and crashing to the ground. /

Authors notes : Well thats the first chapter. If I get reviews, I might update tommorow or monday. So Update please! Hope you enjoyed. By the way, Daniel , Rose and Rose's mother , are mine.


End file.
